


Girls like Girls

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fem!Kuro, Fem!Mahiru, Genderswap, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, Naked Cuddling, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, idk how else i can say it, theyre lesbians harold, they’re literally just admiring each other’s boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Sometimes it takes some getting used to.





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> HAROLD. Harold. they’re lesbi
> 
> god. can we please get more gl love  
> don’t worry boys i’m already working on some juicy wrath pair girls stuff. i love my bitches. 
> 
> also forewarning: this is only half proofread and it’s kind of rushed so if it seems terrible? i’m sorry

Mahiru stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, observing herself. The skirt of her uniform still on, however her bra was the only thing to be on her upper half. Mahiru’s body was small; she was fairly skinny yet fit, strong enough to get by. In certain ways, she was almost proud that she maintained such a physique, with her fellow classmates constantly complimenting her and making statements filled with envy, that which gave boosts to her ego. But some days were tough, when her self-esteem would fade the longer she stared herself down.

Mahiru poked at her breasts, frowning at her small chest. They had little to no weight, and the valley between them was wider than what she would’ve liked. The girls around her would often complain about their bigger sizes, yet she couldn’t help but wonder why there would be any downside to being just a little bit thicker. Often times, she would find herself staring at the other girls as they talked about this and that in the locker room at school. Mahiru sighed, reaching behind herself to take off her bra, unhooking the clip. Slipping the straps off of her shoulders and letting the garment fall to the ground, she twisted and turned her body to further observe her bare chest.

“Kuro is lucky… She’s so big and soft…,” Mahiru whispered to herself with jealousy on her tongue, as she poked and cupped her on breasts with her hands. “I’m sure she’d like it if I were a little bit bigger too?”

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door of the bedroom. “Mahiru…! Are you done changing yet? I’m hungry and we still haven’t started dinner,” Kuro called from the other side.

“Ah?! N-Not yet, I’m still--”

“Pardon the intrusion!”

With an easy turn of the handle, _(looking back at it, Mahiru probably should’ve locked that door)_ , the door opened wide as Mahiru’s blue-haired partner waltzed in without a care of the circumstance. “Kuro?! What the Hell did I just say?!” Mahiru covered her chest with her arms in a panicked frenzy, jumping and walking backwards on instinct. “You can’t just walk in like that!”

“You’re uptight… We both have the same body parts so I don’t see what the problem is,” Kuro stated nonchalantly.

While the two had began dating a while back, there were still things they had yet to do with one another. While Kuro was someone with little boundaries and social cues, she still tried to respect Mahiru’s own walls built upon compulsory heterosexuality. As good, close friends, she was the first the young brunette had gone to about her developing interest in girls; and after many discussions at three in the morning and mindlessly talking about their personal lives to each other, they’d decided to officially consider each other a lot more than just _study partners_. But there was still a lot that Mahiru had yet to understand about the relationship and herself; however, it was nothing they couldn’t figure out over time.

Kuro absentmindedly walked over to her girlfriend, and lifted her hand to gently stroke at Mahiru’s forearm. “You know you don’t have to be afraid of me, right?” Kuro asked softly, hoping to come across as understanding and trustworthy, rather than clueless. While she lacked those personal boundaries herself, and didn’t initially understand why Mahiru had them in the first place, she didn’t feel the need to force her way past them. With every step closer, Mahiru backed up until she found herself crowded against the wall. She swallowed, refusing eye contact for a few lingering seconds.

“I-I-- I’m not afraid of you… I think. I don’t know why I’m hiding per-se,” Mahiru inhaled sharply, “b-but, its not you.”

“Are you afraid of what I might think if I saw you?”

_Silence._

Gently, Kuro brought a hand up to Mahiru’s chin and stroked it with her thumb. Instinctually, Mahiru looked up with a small but shaky smile. She huffed out a laugh, closing her eyes with the sigh-like sound; Kuro took this as a non-verbal-okay to close the distance between their lips, a soft kiss of understanding and her own way of physically saying _it’s okay, I get it_. Releasing the initial connection between them and giving a few soft pecks on the sides of Mahiru’s plush lips, Kuro relished in the sweet sound of Mahiru’s laughter as she giggled at the feeling of the soft kisses. “You’re so dumb, Kuro!” She laughed out, no malice intended in her tone. “And yet you love me, anyway,” Kuro digressed. “You know I think you’re beautiful, right, Mahiru?”

“I… I know,” _sigh_ , “I guess I’m just not used to this whole ‘two girls being lovers’ thing?”

Kuro pressed her forehead against Mahiru’s own, keeping their eyes locked together. “It’s only us here, with nobody but me seeing you. Do you trust me to protect you?”

“Very much so, you dope,” Mahiru beamed a smile up at her companion, “and I want to be comfortable with you just as much as you want me to be, as well.”

With only mild hesitance, Mahiru released her hands from her chest and let them drop to her side, gently gripping her skirt. “I-I know the first step to that is understanding its not as bad as I might make it out to be,” she said in one breath, standing tall and shutting her eyes tightly in a way to mentally hide herself. Silence rang through the room, and for a good few seconds, the fear began to claw at her mind when she heard no response from her blue-haired girlfriend. Peaking her eyes open to gain at least a fraction of a view of what was going on, she gasped in surprise as she realized what Kuro was doing herself.

As if it meant nothing, Kuro was standing a few feet back to take her own t-shirt off of her body. Her breasts were free, perky and… _there_. They accented her body almost flawlessly, the slick muscle of her body making her thicker, but it was in the most perfect way. _How could a woman be so gorgeous?_ With her short, fluffy, blue hair against her neck… _I want to kiss it._ Mahiru’s face turned a glowing, deep red, as she realized she was staring; it was rude of her, wasn’t it?

“K-Kuro, w-what are you doing?!” Mahiru waved her hands frantically. At this, Kuro shrugged. 

“‘Thinking simply’, I can’t just let you show yourself off alone. Now we’re equal.”

“What the Hell kind of logic is that?! Idiot! You’re lucky you’re so pretty, you know!”

Mahiru was unsurprised that her face couldn’t seem to gain more color. She was embarrassed, blurting words as she went; which was guaranteed to get her a few teasings. But, quite frankly, the conversation was idiotic to begin with. Realizing the stupidity of their situation, Mahiru began to giggle uncontrollably; turning into a hearty laugh. Kuro was confused in the sudden shift in mood, yet stared at her in awe regardless. _She’s so beautiful._ Mahiru’s short, wavy chestnut hair and small frame, beautiful brown eyes and utterly perfect body; paired with her golden, sunny personality, made her love her all that much more. Kuro wasn’t necessarily a greedy woman, however she found herself grateful that she snagged such a wonderful girl as _Mahiru_. The brunette doubled over, clutching her stomach in joy as she continued laughing. “Mahiru?”

“K-Kuro-- I-I love you so much!” Throwing her arms open and leaping towards her, Mahiru beamed brightly. A warm sensation in her gut, a natural feeling telling her it was so, so right, the way things were between them. No matter her discomfort, Kuro always found a way to make her feel like her feelings weren’t all that crazy, and all it took was some stepping out of her comfort-zone to grow with herself.

Nearly jumping on her girlfriend, Mahiru pressed her bare chest against Kuro’s, pushing them both back into their bed. With Mahiru on top, she pressed soft, laugh-filled kisses on Kuro’s collarbone. “I want to be with you for as long as I can, without being afraid. I know I’m still new at this, but… I want you to stay here with me even further,” she said with ease, her heart beating steadily against Kuro’s chest. “You’re beautiful, and I couldn’t ask for a better partner to have in my life, y’know?”

Kuro pressed her hands against Mahiru’s cheeks, bringing her face closer to press a loving, passionate kiss to her lips. “Troublesome… But, same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> help my cause by supporting servamp lesbians today !


End file.
